My First Job
by wiErD SpeCtrumz
Summary: This is Wendy's first job request with Natsu. Will they able to find clues about their foster dragons? What else will they able to find about each other rather than the search for their parents?
1. First Job

**A/N: Hi and Hello to all. This is my first fanfiction published but there will be more of course. This story is dedicated to NaWen. I don't dislike other pairings, it's just I find this pairing the best for me and also other people who like this couple. Have fun reading. **

**Note: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**My First Job**

~~~~ Inside Fairy Tail Guild

In the midst of afternoon, Wendy was standing beside Charle in front of the request board hoping to find something that suits her. She's been doing missions only inside Magnolia and she's never gone a mission on going to another town. As from what Mirajane had said to her earlier about trying bigger missions from distant towns so she would choose her first ever job request. Wendy chose her request with the help of Lucy, Natsu and Happy. From what Wendy had chosen from the request, it was supposed to heal someone, coming from Rabian, the head of a drama troupe that Natsu and the others helped stage the play "Frederick and Yanderica".

Charle on the other seemed to have not care anything that Wendy chooses and even tried to dissuade her not to do it because she is just overprotective to her. She is still not used to the guild as she should be. This is their first time to see such a guild where countless brawls occured everyday. Not to mention the two mages who were mostly on the center of it.

"I think I'm okay with this mission guys." Wendy said after picking a paper job request and gave them her innocent smile.

"Are you sure about that Wendy? I don't want you to see that man. He's a total maniac!" Lucy said as she try to recall from last time they accepted the same job request which ended badly to them. Only Erza seemed to enjoy that time.

"Yes I'm sure Lucy-san. I wanted to prove to everyone that I can take care myself." She replied while smiling with determination in her eyes.

"Wait!" A voice sounded behind them. It was Master Makarov who was at the bar drinking his mug. He asked for Wendy's job request to have a look at it. Then finally returning it to her before looking back to his kids. "Since it was Wendy's first time going from another town then it would be better if we take someone with her who is familiar to the place she's going to. The name of the town is Onibus." Master then glanced to his kids.

"Do any of you know this city.?" He asked to his kids.

Everyone exchanged looks to each other. No one has been familiar to Onibus on their missions. It's because that mages travel to town only to finish the job then returning without having something to remember the places they have traveled through.

Master Makarov knew some people who've been to Onibus so he started to point out to Happy first.

"You've been in Onibus Happy so you'll accompany Wendy on her first job."

Happy jawdropped having to mention his name.

"Whaaaaatt!? But I have somewhere to go with Natsu." Happy whined.

"It can wait Happy but you're essential for Wendy's first mission." Master spoke to him leaving Happy sigh in defeat.

"Hmmm the second one is," Master Makarov putting his finger to his chin looking to the group and finally looking to Freed who is sitting in a stool in his corner.

"You Freed will accompany Wendy to Onibus with Happy." Master Makarov said after finalizing the group.

"If that's what the Master wants then I'll do it." Freed solely swore with a slight bow with his right hand in his chest like a loyal knight.

"But do not help Wendy on her job unless it is needed." Master Makarov reminded them.

"Yes Master." Freed nodded.

Now that the group needed for Wendy's first job is settled, everyone return to their previous venture. Happy was sulking and feeling down and was in front of Natsu, feeling that he cannot go together with him to where Natsu will be off to.

"I guess I won't be coming with you today Natsu." He said with his head still down.

Natsu moved closer to Happy and patted his best partner. "Don't sweat it Happy. I'll be okay in finding Igneel alone. Say I'll bring you back some fish after I finished my search. I'll do my best to find him but in the mean time, you have to do your best for Wendy got it?"

Happy's spirit lightened a bit and smiled at his best friend. "Aye!" giving him a pat on the head by Natsu.

Wendy glanced to Natsu seeing him cheering his best friend up. She must admit that it's pretty sad for Happy to separate with Natsu. They were a great team even they're just the two of them. She somehow felt bad about having Happy to come with her. She knew the first time how much Happy is attached to Natsu. It made her smile a bit. She continued to stare at the duo before Natsu separates with his partner and goes into a corner where he is packing something he had taken from their house earlier.

"Natsu's going from another job?" Wendy asked to Mirajane as she continues to stare at him packing up in the corner. Mirajane glanced also to where Natsu is. It took only a few seconds for Mirajane to know what was Natsu doing before returning her gaze to Wendy.

"Ahh yes. Well it's more like a routine mission than a job." Mirajane replied to her with a smiling expression.

"How come? What was his routine mission?" Wendy asked with a curious look.

"That is-" she stopped in mid sentence when Macao called for a drink, excusing herself from Wendy for a bit which she gave the mug quickly to him before going back to Wendy.

"You were saying?" Wendy continued.

"That is finding his foster father." Mirajane smiled at the bluenette.

"Really?" Wendy asked for confirmation of what she heard to Mirajane only to give a nod.

"He's been searching over Fiore looking for his father with Happy when he had the time after taking jobs. Only this time he will be going alone to find him because Happy is not available at the moment." Mirajane frowned as they saw Natsu packing up his things for his departure.

"Where is he going to start searching?" Wendy asked her again.

"I don't know Wendy. I heard that Natsu is searching from town to town finding rumors of a dragon. Even if it's an rumor or a witness that can be related to a dragon, he will surely take that slightest information just to get to his father. Even he still has no leads he takes his time with Happy but only this time he's going alone which can be bad." Mirajane thinking about the destruction Natsu will cause. She sweatdropped at the thought. "But knowing Natsu, he'll be fine." She giggled afterwards knowing how Natsu cares about finding his foster father. It was just cute for him that he had that kind of personality.

Wendy just stared at Natsu seeing how he probably trying his best to find Igneel. Even for an idiot like him that she heard from her new guildmates, Natsu to her is a kind-hearted and hardworking person. She blushed slightly at the thought but hid it from Mirajane before looking at him again.

"He's been searching for him many times yet he still got nothing. But he still kept going." Wendy thought while watching Natsu interrupted by Gray while packing his things which caused another brawl from the guild. The familiar insults again filled the room with everyone not caring at all as it was a fact of life in the guild.

"Stop bugging me Ice Prick!"

"You said something Flame Brain?!"

"You heard me! Stripping clown!"

"Who you calling clown Flame-breath? You wanna go for a fight?"

"Bring it Popsicle Stick" Both Natsu and Gray readied their fist and began to fight once again. It should be the fifth time in this day and Natsu seemed to forget what he was doing earlier. Instead, the only the two mattered right now is defeating their rival.

"YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!"

"YES" Natsu and Gray said in unison as Erza stepped in their fight with a tremendous aura coming out of her sending shivers to the two. Wendy chuckled as Natsu and Gray are fighting, shouting and butting their heads together and also when Erza stepped in and stopped the two. Another day in Fairy Tail is about to end.

"I wonder what Grandine is doing right now." Wendy thought while looking up to the ceiling of the guild hall. I wonder if Natsu feels the same the way he has for Igneel like me to Grandine.

"Mira may I change my job request." Wendy turned to Mirajane having to clean the cups.

"It's ok but are you sure? If you're still not ready for the missions outside Magnolia then I help you with the other job requests which you find best." Mirajane replied while showing her again to the job request board.

"No, not really. I-I just want to help Natsu find his foster dragon." Wendy said to Mirajane trying to sound straight.

"Is that so?" Mirajane pondered in thought then realizing something. "Wait. Do you want to accompany Natsu in his search?" Mirajane asked her. Wendy managed to nod shyly.

But Mirajane realized another thing. She smiled and leaned close to Wendy and whispered "Could it be that you like Natsu?" She asked enough for Wendy's face to rise up and stuttered at the bartender.

"T-that's not it Mira. W-Where did you get that idea? I-If I come along with him I could also find clues from my mother. Y-yeah." Wendy replied to excuse herself. She just learned that Mirajane has some sorts of things related to romance and such. She should be careful from now on.

"Oh I forgot about that, you're a dragonslayer too so you were raised by a dragon." Mirajane realized a thought that Wendy is a dragonslayer like Natsu. Even with that fact, Mirajane somehow she uncovered some of Wendy's secrets. But it can wait, she might be assuming.

"Well if that's what you want I could tell the Master about it, but will you be alright? I mean Natsu always gets himself to trouble and destroys everything he goes. Do you want someone to come with you?" Mirajane asked her with a slight worried expression.

"It's okay Mira-san. I can take care of myself besides Natsu-san will look after me." Wendy smiled at the Take-Over mage

"Well that's settled. Be careful on your travel and if by chance, try to limit his destruction." She whispered for reminder to Wendy.

Wendy sweatdropped but understands what she said.

"Thank you Mira." Wendy said with a smile on her face.

"Oh and you better hurry up if you don't want Natsu leaving you behind." Mirajane pointing at Natsu leaving the guild hall.

"Eh?" Wendy said before realizing Natsu is departing. "Thanks again Mira-san." bowing to the demon-user before running up to Natsu with her luggage hoping to catch up to him.

"Good luck Wendy!" Mirajane waved her hand to the blue-haired mage as she runs outside and disappears from view. While staring at the open doors of the guild hall, Lucy and Charle went over to the bar and asked Mirajane about Wendy.

"Did Wendy already depart to her job request?" Lucy said. She wasn't aware about the situation earlier because she was preoccupied talking and chatting with the other guildmates.

"No, she declined the job request. Instead, she went together with Natsu to find some clues for their foster dragons." Mirajane smiled

. . . . . "Eh?" It took Lucy a five seconds what Mirajane said to her.

"Oh but don't worry Lucy-san, Natsu will look after her. After all, this is her first big job."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! I should stop here. I'll be updating in a few days for the next chapter.. :) NaWen Forever. I'll be making more stories like these look forward to it. :D **


	2. Coming Along

**A/N: Hi guys, I wanted to update the next day but I just wanted to update it as fast as I can. It was supposed to be updated the next three days but I finished it already so I kinda squeezed it with Chapter 1 xD. Here is Chapter 2.. Hope ya like it. Have fun reading.! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Coming Along -**

Outside the guild hall, Natsu went out and looked up to the setting sun. It was already in the late afternoon and it going to be dark soon.

"Ok, it's time to find Igneel again." Natsu spoke silently while walking. "Seriously, where are you exactly? I've been looking around Fiore to find you. You sneaky dragon." Natsu thought as his head heat up of annoyance to his father.

"Natsu-san!" A voice echoed behind him, making turn around to see it was Wendy.

"O-oh, Wendy. I thought you were going to Onibus today. And why isn't Freed and Happy with you?" Natsu asked with a slight confusion. Wendy stopped in front of him before looking down trying to ask him to let her come with him.

"Ummm, y-you see" Wendy replied still looking down shyly.

"Ha?"

"M-may I come with you N-Natsu-san?" Wendy asked shyly before blushing of what she said earlier. "T-that's not it! That's not the words I'm looking for?!" Wendy thought before heat rose up from her face unable to look straight to the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Huh?" Natsu still trying to absorb what Wendy had said. He's an idiot for trying to analyze something simple for so long.

"I see so you want to come with me." He finally understands.

"Yes I do. I-I mean I might find clues of Grandine when I come with you." She answered.

"Wait how do you know that I was going to find Igneel?" Natsu asked again in confusion.

"Mirajane told me awhile ago so I decided that I could come with you so that I-I might also find Grandine." Wendy said finally looking up to him seeing his confused yet cute face.

"Well that's great. I'm happy to have you come along." Natsu replied with his confident smile.

"R-really?" Wendy said as she knew how happy will Natsu be if she'd come along. This made her blush a bit.

Natsu nodded before asking again "So your job request earlier did you turn that down?" Giving Wendy a nod "So Happy could come along too."

"You don't need to inform us that." A voice sounded again behind Wendy, glancing around.

"Charle!" Wendy spoke in a surprised thought as she saw Charle and Happy flying towards them.

"Aye, if my partner wants to find his parent, I'll go too." Happy said.

"I knew what this is all about and I'm not letting you off on your own." Charle shrugged but smiled nonetheless.

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Natsu glanced and punched the air.

"Aye sir!"

The four walked after discussing their plan. Even though it is a help to find Natsu's and her dragon, this is her first job together with him. While walking, Happy mentioned something to them.

"By the way, we will be taking a train to a nearby town to stay the night. It's getting late." Happy pointed the direction of the sun setting. "So we should arrive by at night."

Not even mentioning something that Natsu does not want to think, his face turned blue and is about to throw up any moment before covering his mouth and said "Y-you mean w-we will take a ride on the t-t-train."

"Aye! So please bear with it a little longer if you want to find Igneel."

Natsu lifted a thumbs up in his other hand while Wendy and Charle sweatdropped at the two.

"Really, you two are hopeless though I must think your motion sickness is pretty worse than other dragonslayers." Charle closed her eyes with a bit of disappointment and a sigh of pity towards Natsu.

"Aye, his sickness is too exaggerating." Happy agreed with Charle.

"It's ok I'll cast Troia to you again Natsu-san. In that way, you'll be able to handle transportation later." Wendy spoke as Natsu got her attention.

"Really! Thank you Wendy." Natsu smiled at her and hugged her that somehow washed his motion sickness away due to his joy and also getting a blush from sky dragonslayer. It wasn't long enough for Charle to know the situation and smirked at Wendy in a hidden way. Happy wasn't able to keep up of what Charle had seen.

"Ah N-Natsu-san. You don't need to hug me for that." which Natsu immediately let go knowing he might crush her with her strength even with a hug.

"Sorry Wendy." Natsu scratched his head then turning around to Happy who was in front of them to chat about something.

Wendy kinda regretted what she said to Natsu. She must admit it was pretty nice to have him hug her. It was also warm and it give comfort at the moment. She frowned after Natsu let her go with his hug. Meanwhile, Charle noticed Wendy frowned which causes her to worry for the girl.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Charle walked closer to her with a worried expression.

"Nothing really. You shouldn't be worrying about me." Wendy trying to excuse herself and smiled at her.

Charle noticed something wrong about Wendy and she did not buy the excuse but she pretends to be relieved. "Is that so? Well you can ask me if something is wrong got it?" Charle reminded her.

"Of course. Let's go Charle." She answered back before catching up to the two together with Charle.

As they approached the train station. Everyone picked their scheduled time for a ride to a nearby town for staying the night. Wendy and Charle were taking the tickets at the counter. On the other hand, Natsu tries to regain his composure due to his motion sickness with Happy encouraging him to bear with it. After awhile, the train arrived. Before they enter, Wendy casted Troia on Natsu much to his delight and came running to the seats like a child getting a small giggle from the sky dragonslayer. She must be thinking that Natsu have many personalities: Being a fierce and tough mage, A caring friend, and lastly a grown-up child. All of those have in him and she liked them either way. Wendy sat on the seat facing Happy and Charle since Happy wanted to sit beside Charle which gave the white cat to be irritated as Happy keep bugging her. Natsu was seated beside me, talking about how awesome her powers were even it's healing magic. He was very amazed like it was very refreshing riding in a transportation with no worry about his sickness just like when they were in Nirvana which Wendy first casted Troia to Natsu and the ride from a boat to Magnolia but the best part which Natsu enjoyed was this ride. It felt like how much wonderful it is to be relaxed and feel refreshed without worrying his motion sickness.

The ride was 2 hours before it reaches to the nearby town, it will take time to get there. Wendy who was reading the train schedule and the lists of towns realized that Happy and Charle fell asleep as she glanced up from the paper. Maybe because they grown tired after chatting fish which Happy brought up even though Charle does not care at all. She must have been pretty absorbed reading the schedule. And not only that, she glanced her left seeing Natsu asleep too. He was leaning against the window but the ride isn't as smooth as it is. The train somehow made a slight bump enough for Natsu's head to go around and fall unto Wendy's head without waking up. Wendy, on the other hand was shocked and couldn't believe what she was seeing, Natsu was really leaning to her and sleeping next to her. At some point her face lit up, her cheeks were red as tomato. She do not know what to do. She can't just wake him up, he must be tired. Wendy's thoughts were jumbled as she don't know what to do and what not to do. Her panic somehow faded instantly as she managed to see Natsu's face sleeping peacefully beside her. It was her first time seeing him sleep like that. He just seemed so- cute and warm. She blushed at her compliment to him. After seeing his face, she leaned closer to Natsu adjusting her shoulder to his as their heads meet and Wendy taking a look at Natsu one more time and smiled before closing her eyes and slept. It was warm. It gave me comfort no one has ever given to me. Wendy thought before going into deep slumber.

The train was approaching near the station to pick passengers. The sun has set and the night is out but from afar, the passengers can see the bustling lights of a town from the left side of the train. Inside, Wendy woke up thanks to the sound of the train approaching its destination and the driver announcing about the next stop. Wendy managed to open her eyes and look for a moment, she saw Happy and Charle asleep leaning against each other. Their position somehow made Wendy remember something. She was sleeping also leaning against Natsu. Having to realize it, she opened her eyes quickly and felt that she was still leaning on Natsu's shoulder. She turned to her left and saw Natsu already awake was facing the window calmly.

"N-Natsu-san!?" Wendy spoke silently only for Natsu to hear it.

"Yo, You're awake Wendy. Did you sleep well?" Natsu asked upon knowing that Wendy is awake.

"Well I-I did sleep well but I think it was still not enough for me." Wendy replied as she was trying to adjust her surroundings.

"I see. Well we can get a lot of rest when we reach into town. I was trying my best not to wake you up because you were sleeping beside me and you looked peaceful yet you still woke up because of me." Natsu said to her with a slight regret form his words.

"U-uh I-It's nothing big really. I did not wake up because of you it was just the train so you don't need to feel sorry." Wendy reassured him so that he would not feel down because of her.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that." Natsu smiled to her with Wendy returning the smile with a slight blush.

"U-u-umm, m-may I lean to you for a little?" She looked at Natsu shyly. Natsu was a little shocked at her question. He Knew Wendy as some shy girl but decided to let it go to his mind and tried to comfort the sky dragonslayer.

"Sure if you don't feel well then it's okay." Natsu returned is ever goofy smile which Wendy has seen when he returned safely with Jellal from Nirvana.

She leaned again to rest before saying something.

"S-sorry for asking troublesome N-Natsu-san." She said silently but those never came past from Natsu's ears and turned to face her worriedly.

"There's nothing you need to be worried. In fact I kinda like this. It's comforting. After all we're all dragonslayers and we must look to each other so don't feel helpless because I'm here for you, for our friends and our guild." Natsu said as he tries to cheer her up.

Wendy was quite surprised at Natsu's choice of words. She knew that Natsu really cares for his friends and his guild dearly but she blushes that he'll help her as they were both dragonslayers that he'll do anything for her.

"N-Natsu-san" Wendy said before looking up to him once more.

"Now this time again, give me a happy high five?" Natsu smiled again while raising his left hand. The same smile that he always wears that brought Wendy and the other people comfort when they're in the time of depression.

Instead of receiving a high five from her, Natsu was given a hug from Wendy. She hugged him slightly tight before whispering to his left ear.

"Thank you Natsu."

Natsu accepted the hug and hugged her back. "Don't mention it."

Wendy felt the same warmth from the hug that Natsu have given her at She wanted to stay it like that a little longer but she needed to let go because some people can see their affection to each other. After letting go she proceeded to give her a high five with Natsu earlier with a cute smile before leaning again to his shoulder. They stayed like that a few minutes but a familiar voice ruined the moment as Happy covered his lips, seeing he's awake.

"I think she liiiikkes hi-" but was cut off by Charle by hitting him because he accidently woke her up. As this was going on, the two dragonslayers managed to gain their previous composure before Happy can recognize, getting both of them a blush from Happy's comment earlier.

"What was all that racket?" Charle rubbed her eyes before looking to the three.

"Nothing!" Natsu and Wendy said in unison.

"Really you people, I was having a good rest, till you three woke me up especially you Happy." Charle frowned with her arms crossed.

"Waaaahh! I sorry Charle. I'm really sorry Charle." Happy knelt down at Charle hoping for her to forgive him.

"Then why did you speak very loud. Even the passengers who were sleeping here must've woke up." Charle asked them but mainly to Happy as she turned to the other passengers who were rubbing and yawning.

"Oh, it's because Wendy and Natsu are leani-" was all Happy can say before his face was covered by the hands of both Wendy and Natsu.

"He is just seeing things." Wendy said before looking to Natsu to support him. Getting a brow from Charle.

"It's okay, I seen you two slept earlier." Charle said without changing her frowning face but then later smirked.

"Whhaaaaat!" The two dragonslayers said in unison.

"Y-You saw that?!" Wendy asked her. Charle only nodded with her smile not going away.

"I-It's not what you think Charle really." Wendy's thoughts are flooded with embarrassment. What is she going to think that I actually taken a liking to Natsu-san? Her thoughts were stressed. Charle could clearly see Wendy's embarrassment. She wanted to tease her a bit. Like she assumed earlier, she must right about Wendy's decision to come with Natsu, not only to find their parents but something more.

"Well I think you two are more adorable when you were sleeping earlier." Wendy protested with her hands shrugged.

"You saw that!" this time Charle and Happy shouted in unison that quite heard from nearby passengers. Wendy gave them a wink before answering. "Now that makes us even."

Happy lied on the seat from depression while Charle turned her gaze to the corner avoiding the blush that could be seen by the two even when she hid it away from them. Natsu on the other hand, was dumbfounded of what the three were arguing. He didn't quite followed about Happy and Charle had done earlier since he was sleeping too only for Wendy to be the only one awake at that point to see what they were doing but it was too much for him to understand so he simply blended and supported Wendy on their defense. At first Charle was shocked for Wendy to be independent. She always knew that she always needed someone to stand up for her but now it seems that she was becoming more capable to herself. Charle somehow smiled at her as Wendy tries to be more helpful for others which she wanted it to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's about done. I think this chapter has more words than the previous one.. I keep updating and create more.. NaWen Forever.. :D**

**Look forward for the next chapter. xD Thanks for reading.**


	3. A Night Together

**A/N: Hello guys again, I'm already done with this chapter. Like I said, I wanted to update as fast as I can and so here it is. Have fun reading Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Night Together -**

After some time, the train finally stopped into the town, Natsu and the others stepped out the train and wandered to the wonderful town. There were shops of sorts, a theater and other places worth looking. They stopped by at a restaurant and ate which Natsu paid for the bill at a very high price because it was he also who got most of the food but paid nonetheless. Happy could only wonder how he got all the jewels for their expense. Of all the jewels he earned, he probably spend most of them all in his routine mission to find Igneel which left him broke after that but he can earn again if he do job requests with Lucy, Gray and Erza.

After wandering around, they settled in a hotel and paid their stay for the night. They were guided to their rooms. Natsu and Happy took the first room while Wendy and Charle took the other next to them. They all said goodnights to each other before entering to their respective rooms. Both rooms have beds enough for two people. They needed some rest for tomorrow. They stopped only to this town for staying the night. After that, they're going to need another ride to the next town and start asking for rumors about their dragons. In mentioning of trains, Natsu will probably start wobbling tomorrow since he is reminded by Wendy that she can cast Troia at him once much to his dismay.

* * *

At Natsu's Room

Natsu was slightly being impatient. He wanted to go out and ask some people related to his dragon whether it's daylight or nighttime. But he cannot simply go off in his own, he needed to stay and stick with Wendy and Charle despite that this is their first time to do a job from distant towns. Even though it's not a job, Wendy insisted it to be one which he also agreed. He must always keep an eye her and Charle. They're already part of Fairy Tail and he must also consider them as his family. Happy who was using his wings to roam around and eventually settled to the glass window. Out the window, are lights of different buildings showing different colors and there, lacrima-visions showing people advertisements of different accessories. It was somehow different from Magnolia. This was a very busy town compared to theirs. You can see people still wander to every places, stopping to shops and then to another.

"Hey Natsu. You need to take a look at this." Happy called out to the pink-haired dragonslayer. Natsu went over to the window where Happy is. Sharing his space enough to let Natsu see the view, he opened the window and then the cool breeze of air swarmed to the room, giving the two a slight relaxation.

"Woah! Amazing!" Natsu complimented the view. It's not his first time seeing sights like these because in Magnolia there were no buildings with many floors as the hotel they were staying except for their guild which is the only one standing high in all of the buildings in Magnolia.

"Aye. The wind feels great right Natsu."

"Yeah." Natsu said without looking to Happy and continued to the view. They continued to stare at the view a few minutes enjoying the air that cools their bodies. Even for a fire mage, Natsu never felt that cool air could really be this refreshing. There he thought that heat is the very best and relaxing for him but he was wrong. He was not yet tired due to his body's durability to work all day. Not to mention his ever endless brawl in the guild especially to Gray.

"Say wanna go around town?" Natsu asked Happy, getting the attention and liveliness of the blue Exceed.

"Aye. Can we have Charle and Wendy to come along too?" Happy reminded him. Natsu didn't need to answer his question. He stood up and stopped at the door. He opened it slightly before looking back to Happy.

"Well? Let's go Happy." He smiled wide giving a nod from Happy's question. Happy flew towards him, settled at Natsu's head and proceeded with him towards Wendy's room.

* * *

Meanwhile at Wendy's room

They already settled their belongings and started talking about what it will be tomorrow.

"Will we able to find some clues about Grandine Wendy?" Charle ask Wendy from behind as she is taking some things from her luggage. It took only a few seconds for Wendy to answer before looking back at her smiling.

"I don't know Charle but I believe that our dragons are out there. We just need to have faith to ourselves just like Natsu was." Wendy replied with a slight blush from her compliment to the fire dragonslayer. It's true she admired him because of his caring side towards his comrades and his persistence of never giving up. He tries his best in front of her even if the odds are against him, he managed to get on top of it all just like what he did in his fight with the Oracion Seis. Wendy brushed the thought about the fire mage because she was losing her composure in front of Charle. But it was too late. Charle can already guess why Wendy would always feel confident around Natsu.

"Hoh. It must been very weird for me for you and the fire boy get so close to each other." Charle shrugged while sitting on the bed.

"W-where did you even get that? I just admired Natsu-san that's all. There's is nothing between us okay?" Wendy trying to excuse herself and kind of felt regret to the last part. At least she wanted between her and Natsu to have something for each other. She never meant it on the inside. The two were silent for a moment. Neither did Charle nor Wendy said anything after that. Wendy was beginning to feel relieved that maybe Charle finally let go of what she said earlier but Charle said something that made Wendy's heart to stop.

"I don't know if I should say this Wendy but" Charle took a deep sigh before smirking at Wendy with her hands shrugged. "Do you like Natsu?" Wendy was taken aback at Charle's question, dropping what she was carrying and almost losing her control to her embarrassment before pouting and tried to speak clearly back to her.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Wendy felt like Charle was really not willing to let this kind of thing to pass especially for her. "I told you that we-. She was cut off by Charle who got off the bed and was walking towards her.

"Stop excusing yourself Wendy. I just want to hear from you. I won't get mad and I'll also keep this a secret between us." Charle eyes met with hers. She was really serious of knowing it. Wendy was beginning to lose to her of keeping it a secret. After all, it won't be long for her to know it. It's now or never.

"Ok." She said before sighing and finally decided to tell her. She took a deep breath, putting her left hand to her chest and mustering enough courage to say it for her.

"I Like Nat-." Before she could even finish, the door burst open with a smiling Natsu waving at Wendy as he and Happy entered the room.

"Hi Wendy, we went here to ask you about something... Eh?" He stopped his approach to her as he saw Wendy trembling from embarrassment and Charle looking madly both at him and Happy. Wendy flushed red. Why did she confess at a wrong time when Natsu is around? What if he heard it? Her mind was bombarded with doubts, fear, excitement and embarrassment. Mostly it's embarrassment. Not long after Natsu noticed Wendy's face turned red and continued his way to her leaning his face to hers too close to be on contact to each other.

"O-oy Wendy. You look red. Are you sick?" He asked worriedly. The close contact of his face made her face rose up more. He reached out his hand touching her forehead. "Hey, you felt hot. You feeling alright Wendy?"

"K-K" She was struggling to say something to him.

"Huh? What is it Wendy" He asked in confusion as he heard from Wendy.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Wendy shouted getting the panic between Natsu and Happy as she accidently pushed her hands at Natsu creating a torrent of air between her hands sending Natsu back to where Happy is, thus landing on top of him. They both fell into the floor almost being knocked out unconsciously.

Then Charle was infront of them holding a big stick. She was pretty ticked by their sudden outburst.

"You.!" She told them.

"You?" They replied in unison.

"YOU TWO NEEDED TO LEARN TO KNOCK!"

"Gaaaaahhhh!"

Natsu and Happy were given a punishment because of their rudeness of entering into someone's room without knocking. Wendy was still burying her face in a pillow she was holding, unable to face Natsu. On the other hand, Natsu was lying on the floor together with Happy in a series of pain, managed to get and went into a sitting position with Happy doing the same thing.

"Really you two, why would you do such a ruckus? Do you even know how to knock?" Charle lectured them still pissed at the two.

"We're sorry." They pouted, admitting their mistake earlier.

Charle just sighed at the hopelessness of the two. She was still not used to their habits. Even if it's her, most people would really be annoyed to their behavior lately. Finally settling down she asked them.

"So what is it that you want to ask?" She gazed away from them while speaking.

"We just wanted to ask you two if wanna come along with us around town." Happy who was still sitting with a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

"Why ask us? You can just go along by yourselves." Charle replied.

"Yeah. But we needed to make sure of it. After all it would be more fun if we all go together." This time Natsu spoke up. At the same time, Wendy started to remove her pillow and finally managed to look to Natsu and Happy. Somehow her embarrassment seemed to have vanished because neither Natsu and Happy mentioned anything she said earlier except for Charle who already knew.

"Y-you want us to come along?" Wendy said, stammering a little while getting off from the bed to join the three. Natsu can only smile at her saying, "Of course!" After Natsu said that, Wendy smiled also. Charle was able to recognize her happiness. It must be true that she likes the fire boy.

"Well if you're going Wendy, then I won't. Because I'm not still finished punishing these two but it seems the fire boy said his excuse so that leaves tomcat to be the only one needed to be punished." Charle said while looking at Happy with a annoying expression.

"EEEEEHHH! Wait Charle! Natsu's excuse is the same as me." Happy complained but he was being ignored.

"Well that leaves you two so what are you waiting for? Go on. We won't be coming with you two. Maybe some other time." Charle told them again as they were still standing around.

"Charle!" Wendy somehow knew what Charle is trying to pull off. But it was too late she pushed out of the room leaving her and Happy to be the only ones in their room. Natsu was dumbfounded and Wendy was feeling a bit worried about the two Exceeds.

"I kinda feel bad for Happy. Is he going to be alright?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"I don't know Natsu-san."

Natsu sighed feeling a little depressed to not having his buddy to come along with him then she looked at Wendy and smiled.

"Well as long you're here, It's not that sad is it?" He said getting blush from the bluenette.

"R-really?" She managed to say because of what Natsu told about earlier.

"Yeah, it's nice to have you around here Wendy. You're really fun to hang out with. If you have time, will join in our team?"

Wendy was again surprised at Natsu's words and even wanted her to be in his team. She smile at the thought.

"Of course, I can ask Charle about it." She grinned back at him.

"That's cool. Now we have two dragonslayers in our team." Natsu said with delight getting a chuckle from the blue-haired girl. She proceeded forward before Natsu towards the stairs before looking back at him.

"Well, should we get going Natsu-san?" She displayed herself beautifully, fixing her hair slightly while waiting for Natsu.

Natsu who was left awe-strucked as he saw how beautiful Wendy is if she was more independent and caring. It's also cute. Unaware for the fire dragonslayer, a small blush crept to his face.

"A-ah, Yeah." Scratching the back of his head after shaking the thought he was thinking earlier. The two proceeded outside the hotel and began wandering to the still busy town. This is going beautiful night for the two dragonslayers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I stopped here. Don't worry I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading Look forward for Chapter 4.. :))**


	4. A Date

**A/N: Hi and Hello to you all again. I just finished another chapter for this story. It's quite long but that creates more excitement. I was planning to divide but settled finally into one chapter. Here is Chapter 4. Have fun reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Date -**

With Happy and Charle left behind the hotel, Natsu and Wendy began their trip to town. The two slowly try to make their way to the plaza where all people seemed to gather there most. Natsu was walking at the same pace as Wendy just to not tire her from catching up to him if he is ahead of her. At some point he was spacing out because of what he was thinking earlier. Wendy, on the other hand is not speaking at the moment, creating awkwardness for the two of them. Neither one of them wants to talk but Wendy didn't want to fill their conversation like this forever. She noticed that Natsu was really not himself as she turned to look at him.

"Ummm, Natsu-san." She asked politely getting the attention of the fire dragonslayer. She must been worried why Natsu was quiet lately, he was fine when they got out from the hotel. Did something happened to him? Wendy tried to figure out why.

"Y-yes Wendy. Do you need something?" He replied to her while trying to look straight to her finally going back to reality.

"I'm just wondering if you were feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just noticed that you are a bit off tonight. Did something happened?" She replied worriedly.

Oh that's right, he spacing out too long for her to notice it. "I-it's nothing Wendy. Don't worry yourself for me. I was just thinking something that's all." He reassured her by letting out a huge grin enough for his canine teeth to be visible. Wendy was relieved. At first, she thought he was troubled about having a girl to come along with him at night alone. It was probably his first time which is also her first time too in coincidence. Is it destiny? Wendy's face began to heat up and immediately pushed the thought out of her head. Since when did she start thinking these things? What more could be worse than this? Poor Wendy.

While they were walking, lacrima-visioned advertisements appeared at every entrance to the store which shoppers drag their customer's attention to theirs. Even in this time of night, people still swarmed places of interests. The two looked to places where their eyes gazed upon. They finally reached the plaza with a beautiful fountain placed at the center. It was truly a sight to see and admire. Natsu seemingly realized something in their current situation.

"By the way Wendy, I just realized something." He stopped in his tracks causing Wendy to be slightly ahead of him which she also stopped turning to him.

"What is it Natsu-san?"

"Lucy told me something like this. . . . . Ummm about this situation where a boy and a girl are together." He pondered in thought. Wendy who was ahead of him, was starting to feel uneasy.

"Hmmm, what is it again? Is it a day, dead, detour-. He struggles to recall the word before finally realizing it.

"Aha! That's it! Date!" His eyes sparkled as he congratulates himself for remembering before turning to Wendy. "What's a date Wendy?"

It was not long before Wendy blushed madly that Natsu said that what they're doing is a date. She never anticipated that Natsu would ever think like this. She was completely caught out speechless. It's true that when a boy and a girl go out together, it is a date. Some part of her wanted to deny it while the other was happy about it. She had enough embarrassment since they were in Magnolia train station so she avoids her gaze to him, looking down to her feet.

"U-umm, You know, I-It's uhh, T-That's." Wendy cannot answer it directly at him. She was really embarrassed, knowing that Natsu thinks this is a date. As this was going on, she slightly backed away from Natsu, trying to hide her blush. She was really pinned in such a very unexpected situation. First, she was embarrassed when he came in her room while confessing, somehow came out alone together in town and now this. Recently, she'd been acting weird around Natsu since this first job. It was her choice but for her to act not so in the way she was, is very unsettling for her. She wanted to have the best times she can have with her new guildmates especially with Natsu in her own self.

Natsu was beginning to worry for Wendy's well-being. He sometimes saw Wendy avoiding herself to look at him. What's worse is that she slightly distance herself from him. It happens when he ask unusual things like this one. He must causing problems for her. Is that the reason why she was troubled when he is around? He didn't want to continue so he decided to speak.

"Wendy, if you find it very weird then it's okay. Sorry for asking very unusual. I would be very worried if you let yourself be troubled like that. Don't be bothered by it, I could just ask Lucy about it." He said reassuringly just as to cheer her up. Wendy eyes shot up. Natsu said he was worried for her. She never believed that he would say something like this. He was worried about her because she was troubled. So Natsu really cares for her. They still had not time to get along close to each other but he considered her as a precious friend. He was beginning to walk past Wendy with both his hands rested at the back of his head. But before he could walk any further, Wendy took hold of the back of his robe causing Natsu to stop and turn around to see it was her. She was holding unto his robe, eyes covered by her hair and in between her both cheeks were slightly red.

"U-umm Wendy?" He asked her.

Wendy was still standing behind him, not willing to let go her hold to him before saying, "D-Do you think it is a date?"

Natsu was quiet for a moment before replying, "I-I think so."

"But you asked what a date is. You don't even know about it."

"Then can you tell about it?"

Wendy finally looked to Natsu again before letting go of her hold getting Natsu to fixate his position back to her to listen.

"Natsu-san, a date is where a boy asks out a girl he likes. It's not just a boy and girl get-together, it's pertains deep meaning like-" She paused for a moment while trying to say the last part.

"Like?"

"L-Love!" Her head exploded from too much heat and slightly raised her voice for Natsu to hear it clearly. She can't believe she was saying this.

Natsu finally understood what she is trying to say to him the topic. The two stared to each other a few seconds before Natsu started to blush too, realizing the error of his question. Slightly backing away from Wendy he apologized as many as he could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask about that. No wonder why you cannot answer. I'm really sorry Wendy." He continued saying his sorry. Even Wendy lost track of counting his sorry. He seems to be more like chanting than apologizing.

"You don't need to apologize Natsu-san." She tried to make her way to him.

"But still-" Raising his head before being cut short of his words by Wendy's sudden interruption making him to look to her directly.

"So about my question earlier. W-Will you still think this as a d-date?" She asked suddenly but was blushing afterwards.

"Eh?"

"I want to hear it from you now that you know what a date means." She asked him again. This time she had the courage to say it. Natsu was unsure what to say. He was trying to apologize and wanted let the whole date-thing out of the conversation but Wendy was waiting an answer from him. What will he do? She wanted him to answer from the heart. To the heart. . . . . . . . . . He sighed as he was near at her.

"I don't know more about dates Wendy. Even if you told me basically, I still don't get it. I'm sorry." He looked to a different direction getting a depression from the sky dragonslayer.

"But, if what you said is true then I don't mind if it was you." He returned his gaze to her slightly blushing before grinning in a cute way.

As he said those words. Wendy's heart skipped a beat, removing her depression almost instantly. She was really surprised of what Natsu said. She can't even control her blush creeping to her face again. No matter what she do, she just can't even control her enjoyment at his comment. She hid her smile from him, giggling at herself. She was really happy about it. Natsu again caught her blushing.

"Does that bother you Wendy?" He asked.

"No. Not at all Natsu-san. I was really happy about it." She replied smiling back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." came the happy reply.

Wendy then began walking tip toe with her hands holding together at her back getting ahead of the pink-haired dragonslayer who was still standing there confused. Wendy stop her pace and looked back at Natsu.

"Well? Are you coming Natsu?" She began to jog again away from him. "This is our first date so don't try to ruin it." She thought not even trying to mind of what she is thinking earlier. Wendy never felt happier than before.

"O-Oy, wait for me Wendy!" Natsu raised his voice slightly as she was a little too far from him. He then ran over to Wendy and eventually made to her side while smiling to each other. They again resumed their pace together as they roam to the town.

* * *

Earlier at the Hotel (Wendy and Charle's room)

As the two dragonslayers were out of the room. Happy was sulking in front of the door. He wanted to go after Natsu because he will probably eat all the fish and meat in the town without sharing it to him. Behind him was Charle who was using her wings to float. She sighed for the third time, pitying Happy but it was for the best. She wanted Wendy to have some time alone with the fire boy so getting the tomcat out of the picture was suppose to her choice. She knew she was quite harsh but at least she wanted to let Wendy have some more time with the one she likes alone. Now she is stuck with Happy who she wanted most to clear away as possible since at their first meeting. She was surprised that Happy was able to like even though she acts cold around her. She felt bad about herself but still she don't want to be near to the tomcat.

"Ne, Charle about my punishment, how will it take for me to go?" He looked back at her.

"Oh quiet for a bit!" She spoke to him coldly, causing Happy to tremble from fear before immediately saying "Aye!"

She was actually delaying Happy from going with the two. It will ruin their time alone. She took a glance to Happy who was still trembling while not looking at her. What is she thinking? She is trying to make it worst for her and the tomcat. If she continued like this then Happy will not bother her anymo-. At the sudden thought she slightly blushed. This is not happening. Of all the thoughts that could she think, why does that have to appear first? She finally settled down. She looked at Happy again. Oh fine, just this once. She decided to speak to Happy.

"Happy."

"Aye!" He jerked up turning around to her.

"Why don't we play something?"

"Huh?"

"I said why don't we play something!" She raised her voice enough for Happy again to cower in fear.

"W-What are w-we going t-to play?" Happy trembled. He likes her but for her to be angry especially at him, mentioning about giving fish to her as an act of confession is not a good idea to bring up. He will just try to keep quiet for awhile.

"Calm down a bit Happy. Why don't you act normally? I'm not really mad at you."

"Really?"

He didn't get the answer but she nodded afterwards. Somehow his fear earlier is lifted. She was not angry at him at all. Happy took a sigh of relief before going back to the discussion.

"So what game are we playing?"

"I don't know. You and that fire boy knew a lot of things in your minds regarding to this so you try to think of something.

Happy pondered in thought. He was recalling to his memories with Natsu if they have played games before. He finally got one.

"Aha! How about a meal contest?"

"Do you really have more things in your mind rather than food?"

"Sorry." He sighed in depression.

Charle cannot think of anything. So she went back to Happy's suggestion.

"Okay, I suppose we could eat some but not a contest." She agreed to him as she was lightly feeling a bit hungry. Happy was delighted that Charle somehow agreed to his plan. He began to float in the room as he spread his wings.

"Okay, then we should get going with Natsu and-" He was interrupted by Charle's voice

"No, we're gonna go get food downstairs, there's a waitress down at the hall. We could ask her to get some food for us." She said with absolute authority.

"But why-" Happy was once again cut short by her sudden interruption.

"No buts and that's final or do you want me to resume my punishment on you." She told him.

"Aye! I mean, no!" He immediately answered back.

"But please try to act more of yourself Happy, it's boring for you to not act like one." Charle smiled at him shocking Happy. He can't believe it. She really smiled at him like that. She was not annoyed at all. And also, something has been weird for him tonight: Since when did she start calling him by his name? Maybe she has taken a liking to him too. Happy overjoyed at his thought sending him into his dreamland about the two of them together. He was still standing in the room preoccupied at his thoughts unaware that Charle was making her way to the door.

"Hey what are you standing there for? Hurry up and let's go tomcat." Charle said it to him intently causing him to come into a drastic depression. There he thought she was beginning to see him in a different way. Poor Happy, He probably guessed not. Charle just sighed at their situation and also began to worry for the other two. She just hope that two won't cause trouble in town considering that Wendy is with Natsu which can create a probability of causing a commotion. But she had to worry about that later. She must at least get Happy occupied. As much she hated to do this, she actually felt a slight joy in her heart. "Hope it turn out to be alright for them and us here." she thought as she led Happy downstairs.

* * *

Back at the plaza

The Natsu and Wendy wander to different shops and destinations in town. They are beginning to have a good time together. Wendy was enjoying every moment as they stumbled each places and also for the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Hey Natsu-san. Why don't we try this one?" Wendy called out to Natsu, pointing at another shop. They already went to four different stores looking for anything that interest them. Natsu agreed and the two entered the store. They saw many beautiful things. There are some clothes accessories, and some ornaments.

"Let's take a look around Wendy." Natsu said to her which she nodded in response. They separate themselves to each other as they look around. Natsu doesn't know what he will choose to buy. He wanted to buy souvenirs in this job. Something to keep as a remembrance. He looked to each corner, deciding which of the things he must buy.

"Hmm. This is harder than I expected." He closed his eyes to think for a moment. He then opened his eyes to see Wendy standing beside him, instantly breaking him into a surprise.

"W-Wendy!. Since when did you came here?" He asked pointing his finger at her.

"Huh? I'm just over to the other side Natsu-san. You should have noticed."

"Sorry. I'm just thinking again."

"Thinking about what?"

"About choosing some souvenirs when we get back home. Me and Happy are buying things that could reminds us of our previous adventure such as this. I wanted to buy something could be a remembrance for the four of us." He grinned at her causing Wendy to hide her blush.

"A-ah, sure." They again went to look for souvenirs only this time they were searching closely together. They each suggested opinions about every things they find amusing. At least no one wants the conversation to be quiet. Wendy was looking at the accessories with Natsu who was looking to the other stand. She immediately saw a sapphire necklace. It was no ordinary necklace, it was crafted beautifully as shown for its elegant structure. The sapphire was very beautiful as it was place in the center of the necklace revealing its sparkle when light passes through. Wendy just stared at the necklace. Now she probably has something to buy for. She looked to the price. She became widely shocked at the price. She didn't counted it wrong, her eyes are as sharp that of a dragon to notice. It was over 40,000 jewels! Wendy's face dropped down. She just joined Fairy Tail and she never earned such jewels as this. But it was her favorite. It can tell from her first glance to the necklace.

"Yo, Old Man! Come here for a bit." a familiar voice erupted beside her calling out to the shop manager. It was Natsu.

"What the. Don't call me old man you jerk!" The shop manager shouted back. Quite annoyed to the call at him but calm nonetheless. He wanted to be decent as he can be when it comes to his customers whether they are crazy or not. The shop manager reached to the two who were standing beside each other.

"Now what is it that you called me out for Mr. uh."

"Just call me Natsu. I'm not used to be called formally or any of that sort." He spoke at the shop manager while scratching his head with one hand.

"It's not like I wanted to know your name!" came the retorted reply.

Natsu ignoring the reply, proceeded to the reason why he brought the manager. "Anyway, how much of that thing?" pointing at what Wendy is holding. Wendy was confused of what the shop manager looked at what she's holding to recognize it

"Ahhh. That's one unique necklace, it was a traded accessory from another town which I bought along with other traded supplies. The last person who owned it said that he found it on a mountain. It was pretty. I've never seen such beautiful work." He stopped to recall about the necklace and continued. "I was planning on keeping it myself but I'm really not really accessories."

"But why set your shop with these things even though you don't fancy them?" Natsu asked why.

"I needed to sell those things. I'm earning for my own living stupid." He was really annoyed now. Of all the customers he encountered, he never seen that a guy like him would really have him ticked off not so in the way of being angry, just annoyed. Basically just irritated.

"Then I'll buy the necklace." Natsu said, shocking Wendy. The shop manager managed to return to his old kind self. At there he thought, that the guy would just mess around him.

"Okay then, it's worth 40,000 jewels."

"Here."

"Wh-Where did you get all the money?" this time Wendy asked Natsu.

"Oh that. Well, I always keep some reserved jewels for the search." He smiled at her.

"I know that but w-why you'd buy it?"

Natsu chuckled, "I just noticed you were staring at the necklace for a long time. Of course you probably noticed I'm right beside you right so I can see it in your eyes when looked at it."

"U-Uh, Yes. Y-you're right. I should have noticed." Wendy stammering a little of what he said earlier.

The two shared laughs and conversations while waiting for the shop manager to give the change. He noticed the two might somewhat close to each other. He smiled though he kept it while giving the change. So refreshing to see youth enjoying their lives. He gave them the change and also the necklace. Wendy took hold of the necklace while looking at it. But before they could even leave, the manager asked something to them.

"By the way, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend by any chance?" Upon saying that, their faces rose up of embarrassment. What kind of question is that even Natsu wasn't prepared to that question.

"N-No we're not like that." Wendy defended themselves

"Yeah, we're just mages from Fairy Tail."

"Ah so you were guildmates then. There I thought you two were like going out together." He smiled

"Oh that one is true."

"Natsu-san!" Wendy protested again with embarrassment written on her face.

"Sorry for thinking like that, it's just you too look cute together that's all." The shop manager smiledas he complimented the about the two. Natsu and Wendy then again, was caught off guard of the question, blushing madly as they make their way out of the store with the shop manager waving at them bidding them goodluck. There were a little bit far from the store they just went but their embarrassment wasn't completely gone. Somehow thoughts in their minds seemed to be similar to the two of them. Thanks to that guy, they won't stop blushing and neither of them wants to talk until Wendy spoke up

"I didn't expect that from the shop manager to think that you know."

"Yeah, at some point that guy must have some serious business regarding to this kind of thing." He pouted.

But still Wendy could not stop blushing because of the compliment. The shop manager actually told them they looked cute together. She then turned to Natsu who was behind her just ketting her to be ahead of her.

"Well, do you think it's true?" She asked suddenly enough for Natsu to be taken aback for her sudden question. Another one of her sudden outburst.

"G-Guh, Uhh. What do you mean by that?" He knows the question but wanted to pretend to have not hear it clearly. He cannot answer that one especially around her. He might be embarrassed by that including her.

"N-Nothing." She replied back to him while smiling again controlling her blush. She don't want to repeat it somehow because she is embarrassed. Natsu on the other hand, didn't want to ruin the night. He just wanted to make Wendy happy. At some point he was really having fun with her this night. Not very much like Lucy but more fun than it used to be. Unaware for the fire dragonslayer, a blush was seen from his cheeks as stared at Wendy. He was again having that same feeling when he looked at Wendy who he can't his eyes off. He can't explain it. It was very new to him. Finally manage to turn away from her, he looked to a different direction still blushing. then he remembered about the necklace.

"So about the necklace. Can I see it?" He started to speak again catching Wendy's attention.

"Oh, umm, Here." She took hold of it slightly raising it higher enough for the two of them to see.

"Woah! It's so beautiful! Try putting it on Wendy." He happily requested to her getting the bluenette to blush again.

"U-Uh, Sure." She begins to put it on. But it's hard to determine which is the correct place to put it on together at the back of her neck. She struggles as her hans began to slip from the the grip before feeling a sensational warm feeling holding to her hands. It was Natsu who was nehind her helping her.

"Wait I'll help you."

"Huh. Wait I can do it."

"Well it will take you a long time to attach it. Come on let me." He insisted with Wendy finally letting go and letting Natsu to do it.

Wendy took a look at her hands where Natsu's hands had touched. It was warm. Sure he was a fire mage, basically he was warm but not in the way she felt earlier. She felt safe and secure at that moment. She can tell how Natsu is carefree to his friends even in their slight problems, he would still volunteer for it. Natsu finished attaching the necklace to her before Wendy turns around to let see it for himself. Not long after, Natsu stared in awe as what he is seeing right now. So pretty he thought. He stared at her for a long time making Wendy to feel uneasy.

"I-Is something wrong Natsu-san?" She tried to ask getting Natsu to regain his composure.

"N-No, it's just you look great wearing it." He commented getting both blush from them.

"D-Do you think so?"

Natsu gave her a nod indicating he really mean it, getting a happy grin from Wendy.

"Well, shall we go for more?" Natsu asked her again this time he smiled to her.

"Yeah!" She happily agreed and went beside him walking together to another place.

"So about the souvenir, we didn't get anything." She asked slightly felt bad for Natsu. But instead of receiving a depressed reply, Natsu just grinned at her before saying.

"No, we already got one." He smiled.

"Huh, we did?"

"Yeah, that one." Natsu said while pointing at the necklace causing Wendy to be slightly surprised.

"This necklace?"

"Yeah and also it's my present for you. So do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She replied back still holding the necklace in her palm.

"I see, that's good though I feel bad for Happy and Charle."

"Why is that?"

"Because that necklace is our souvenir. If by ours, I mean only the two us. It's just weird why they didn't come along with us. We could have bought them something." At Natsu's words, she blushed again at his words. She thought that Natsu meant the necklace for the two of them only. She stared at Natsu while they're walking, he was looking to the night sky. Then Natsu felt his hand being held upon Wendy's. He was slightly surprised but didn't mind at all afterwards. They again wander the town aimlessly not knowing what part of the town they went through but they don't mind anything. All that matters to them is having fun together. After several times together, they finally settled back to the fountain at the plaza. The two somehow became tired from their numerous times of walking around town though Natsu seemed to have more energy. They have been having fun together for too long even the people who were shopping started to decrease in number.

"Should we go back to the hotel Wendy? It's getting late." Natsu asked also causing Wendy to be depressed. She still want to go for another walk with him. But for him to insist to go back must be really needed. They still need to get to a train riding to another town tomorrow. They just stayed here for rest and sleep. They still need to search clues for their parents.

"Sure Natsu-san." She said while getting a yawn. She started to become a bit sleepy as they began their walk back to the hotel. The moon was full at the night sky, shining enough to leave a shadow in the earth. Everything is clear and refreshing. Wendy was trying to keep herself awake. They must be a bit long while they're out town. Her vision started getting blurred, her legs turning limp and felt like she was to fall unto her knees. She was prepared to hit the cold, hard ground but it didn't. Instead she landed on Natsu's back to act as a support for her. Natsu didn't say anything and then began to lift Wendy piggyback shocking Wendy.

"N-Natsu-san, w-what are you doing?" She asked getting her sleepiness away for a moment only to be replied back with Natsu's grin.

"What do you mean? I'm carrying you back, you're sleepy."

"W-What I'm- (Yawn) not sleepy." She replied back but her yawning should be clear that she really is sleepy.

"See you're sleepy alright."

"But t-this is embarrassing."

"What's there to be embarrassed? If I didn't help you earlier then you would have fall into the ground." He spoke with a slight worry in his words. He always wants to help his comrades before him. After all Fairy Tail taught him that since he came to it.

"So don't worry about anything, just rest on my back. I'll do the walking." Natsu said as he smile to her one last time before walking back to the hotel with Wendy. She was blushing at the moment till she finally settled down and rest herself to Natsu's back. A warm feeling crept into her body feeling Natsu's warmth. She happily embraced the warmth as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered before sleeping deeply into Natsu's back. Natsu heard it even it was a whisper. Took a glimpse of her sleeping face before whispering something.

"Thank you too Wendy for this wonderful night."

They made their way to the hotel. It was pretty late. Natsu went upstairs, dropping by Wendy's room to bring her there. Upon entering, He saw Charle who was still awake and waiting for them to come back.

"You came back. I was expecting it to end early seems like it's not. Charle said to Natsu while he puts lays Wendy back to bed.

"Yeah, we were a little late but we had fun though."

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes that you two had too much fun. I hope you two cause any trouble along the way."

"Nothing wrong happened." They stopped talking for a moment before Natsu asked again. "So where's Happy? I thought he was with you."

"He also got tired and slept back to your room."

"Oh I see then I should be going then." Charle just looked at him as he makes his way to the door. Hmm. No wonder why Wendy would like him. He is a very caring guy. I thought he was some idiot who knew nothing but fighting only. As Natsu opens the door, Charle asked something to him.

"Take care of Wendy. She's still shy but I know you can help her with that." Natsu didn't even needed to repeat question.

"Sure." He said before closing the door, while going back to their room. He entered the room only to see Happy asleep but was drooling in their bed. Probably he was dreaming about earlier with Charle accompanying him.

"What the heck Happy? I never known you were drooling all this time." He thought to himself before getting a spare futon in his baggage, lying it down on the floor before crashing himself down finally sleepy too.

"Good night Happy. Good night Fairy Tail. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Night Wendy." He finally closed his eye, going into a deep slumber

Unaware for Natsu, he was subconsciously muttered something.

- - - "Where are you Igneel?" - - -

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it guys. Chapter 4 stops here. Look forward for the next chapter. NaWen forever. :)**


	5. The Dragon Search

**A/N: Hello guys again. Sorry didn't update fast. Really sorry. At last Chapter 5 is here Have fun Reading :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Dragon Search -**

Elsewhere in a unknown volcanic region, a dragon mostly covered with dark, red scales with a pair of large round eyes with yellow sclera glowing in both sides can be seen trudging very slowly towards a magma pool. Every step created a slight tremor as the gigantic dragon makes its way to the magma. Large bony wings with rippled tips remained intact like it wasn't used for a long time. It was about to lean down its large neck to the magma when-

_"I warned you to never visit again Grandine." _The dragon turned its head to where a big shadow loomed above it only to see another dragon flying steadily at it.

The other dragon is different. It was pure white in all parts of its body. Unlike all typical dragons, it has talons instead claws and feathers instead of scales. Wings spread vastly, resembling that of a bird and flapped widely enough to keep it above air. It began to talk back.

_"__And why should I listen to that? You're as arrogant as ever Igneel."_ Said dragon began to glare at Grandine in outrage.

_"No one has the right to ever call my name except me!"_

_"I'd expect you to say that." _Grandine began her descent into a safe spot where there isn't heat to burn her.

_"Now what brings you here in my domain?"_

_"I wanted to talk about the kid. To think that he would able to attain that form. I presumed that you had something to do with that."_

_"You are spouting nonsense Grandine. We already decided ourselves to stay away from them."_

_"But that didn't stop you from getting to him. That kid is interesting."_

_"Don't ever try to meddle with my son!" _His voice started to bent up with anger.

_"Quite possessive. And that reminds me something, it seems like my daughter had established a good relationship with your son."_

_"And what does it have to do with you?"_

_"Hmm, something that you didn't taught him in exception of your show of care for the boy__."_

_"I had taught him everything. Unlike you, who failed to teach her own child about being a dragonslayer."_

_"Yes, I quite failed on that. But it was enough for my child to bring that kid to have someone he wanted care most." _Igneel turned silent, unable to answer to Grandine's statement.

_"You noticed didn't you? Your son is beginning to love someone deeply." _Grandine continued.

_"There will be nothing between that child of yours and my son."_

_"You're wrong Igneel. Love comes into everyone even to us, no matter how they strongly object it, it will not stop them from caring someone other than them. Just like how you raise your child and show your love for him, am I correct?"_

_"Begone! Grandine!"_ Igneel began to turn hostile towards Grandine prompting her to fly.

_"Stubborn as ever. Oh well, we'll continue this some other time." _And with that Grandine flies away and disappears leaving Igneel to settle down and rested on the hot ground. _"Love. . . . ." _

Igneel lost his interest to drink the magma and laid his head to rest instead.

* * *

Back to the town

Morning has just began, people already started to wander to the town once more, and shops opening. Another day for ordinary people to work in their ordinary lives. Natsu was moving aimlessly from his sleep. From the futon he slept, he was already near a wardrobe and snoring like a pig. It was a miracle Happy isn't disturbed by his loud snore. Anyone could have mistaken the sound as a monster. Happy who was still in his dreamland, was hugging the pillow beside him, dreaming it as Charle.

"Fish, Fish, Fish. Here's some fish Charle. Do you like it?" Words muttered in his sleep as Natsu's snore began to create a twist in his dream thinking it as a villain of some kind.

"Don't worry Charle. I'll protect you." He whispered while grabbing the pillow which he hugged earlier in one hand before thrusting it forward to where the snore is coming from.

"TAKE THIS!" He said quietly as the pillow went to Natsu. Fortunately, the bed was quite elevated and it didn't hit Natsu. Instead, the pillow smashed to the wardobe making it wobble because of the force of the throw. Plus, Natsu was in the base of the wardrobe causing it to lose its balance more. It wobbled several moments before finally giving up and began fall down on top of Natsu. The lack of light causes Natsu to flicker his eyes a little as he saw a wardrobe come crashing to him at the moment. He thought that he was dreaming but a falling wardrobe in his dream? Why would I dream like that? He finally opened his eyes, but he was too late. Even in his enhanced instincts, the wardrobe fell on top of him causing him to shout in panic. His eyes shot wide as he cannot avoid the incoming wardrobe.

"Gaaaaahhh!" A loud shout was followed by a loud crash enough Happy to wake up.

**CRASH!***

Happy wiped his eyes and turned around to where the crash originated. He looked around but cannot see something that might be the cause. The bed was too high enough for Natsu and wardrobe on top of him to be seen.

"Huh? Did I just (Yawn) heard something?" He calmly asked earning a tick mark from Natsu who was still buried with the wardrobe.

"What kind of question is that!" Natsu raised his voice, moving away the wardrobe with his two hands, sending it a few paces away creating another loud crash. Happy tried to adjust his surroundings because of his sleep. He finally can open his eyes clearly only to see a irritated Natsu standing and glaring at him furiously.

"Oh Good Morning Natsu. Morning is just great right?" As Happy said that, a few more tick marks popped into Natsu's head.

"Try saying that without getting a wardrobe crashing through me!"

"Gyaaahaaaa! AYE!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Wendy's room

Wendy and Charle are still asleep in their bed. Probably because of the events happened last night. Charle was cuddling into Wendy in their sleep. Like Natsu and Happy, they have a strong bond between themselves as they've been together since they were in Caitshelter. Wendy begins to wake up from her sleep. She yawned silently for Charle to not wake up. Rays of sunlight passed through the glass window and into the room. Morning dew could be seen outside near the mountains, showing the wake of a new and wonderful day. Wendy sat up from her bed, begins to walk to the glass window to open it. As she make her way to the window, sunlight reflected through the sapphire necklace, giving off its sparkle of scattered blue lights. She held the necklace and chuckled as she recalls all the events happened last night. She just had a date with Natsu. She blushed as the thought came to her mind. She opened the window allowing the air to occupy the room.

Feeling the gentle breeze from her fur, Charle wakes up from her sleep only to see Wendy staring to the window as the wind continue blow her hair gently, showing off its silkiness and elegance. Birds can be heard twirping in a nearby tree. Wendy observed them for awhile, getting a smile from her as they began to fly to another place. She slightly looked down from her window to see people began to fill the town again.

"You're very early today Wendy." Charle began to speak to her.

"Oh Charle! Good Morning. I didn't notice you were awake." Wendy turned to her, slightly surprised as she was unaware that Charle was already awake. She gave her a warm smile to the white Exceed who smiled in return.

"Good Morning too Wendy." She said in reply. She caught a glimpse of the necklace tied around her neck. She wanted to question it for her but she can only assume that she got it from last night.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I had my sleep the whole night." Charle answered as she got out of the bed, getting a brush from their luggage as she tries her fur with the brush and get fixed. Wendy followed back to Charle as she left the window open for the wind to pass through the room. She got another brush from the luggage as the two began fixing themselves. They wanted to get themselves straightened out before going down for breakfast. Wendy unattached the necklace, putting it in her luggage for safety. Charle might be suspicious for her to have a necklace bought from Natsu.

The two finally finished straightening themselves. Wendy returned the brushes back to the luggage and swipe her clothing for any dust or dirt sticking around it. Charle used her wings to fly quickly to the door.

"Well, we should probably head downstairs. Natsu and the tomcat should be already down also."

"Oh that's right. Natsu-san and Happy could be eating right now." Wendy replied to her as agreeing to Charle's assumption. A slight blush crept to her face upon saying his name but didn't mind it at all. They were about to open the door before a slight sound of crash vibrated from the side of their room where Natsu's and Happy's room is. They sweatdropped as they heard another crash and a yell from Happy through the wall. They sure knew how to get along in the morning.

"From what we heard, they sure knew how to wake each other up."

"U-Uh you're right." She nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we should get going and eat our breakfast. They will come down eventually."

"But, should we wait for them? I mean, it'll be much faster if we all eat together."

"I don't think so. Those two probably will gobble much of the food than we can. That's why we must be ahead of them and eat all we can before them."

Wendy could not dissuade Charle at this time. She went on and agreed to her. Also, Charle's idea seemed convincing. Knowing Natsu and Happy, there would be no food left for them. Food somehow, is the centerpart of their mind. They would never take a second thought to choose food to the other. Thinking their personalities makes Wendy smile once again, staring at blank space. Charle noticed it.

"What are you smiling for?" Charle asked her.

"N-Nothing Charle!" She quickly turned her face away from her. They were silent for a moment when Charle asked another question.

"So when did you get the necklace earlier?" She changed the conversation concerning about the necklace. She can always assume something from Wendy if the necklace was from Natsu but she wanted to make sure of that.

"W-Well, You know. T-That's" Wendy looked down, trying to hide her blush from her. She knew that Charle will know her secret eventually but to say it out in the open is not her kind of thing especially about the necklace. She don't want her to tell the guild about it. She just can't handle it. She couldn't find her excuse since the necklace was really from him last night. She had no choice but to give in. Charle figured that Wendy isn't ready for this kind of thing but ever since the alliance, she saw a lot of changes in her. Wendy started to become brave and had more faith in her power to believe, thanks to those people around her at that time especially Fairy Tail. Maybe it's time for her to let Wendy choose what she wanted to do from now on. The only thing she can do for her is to support her along the way.

"Well that aside, I don't plan on asking you about it. It's something between you two right? So it only stays in with you two. So rest assured. I'm not gonna tell anyone about it." Charle answered back to Wendy, smiling proudly at the sky dragonslayer.

"Charle..." Wendy was quite surprised by her words. This is the first time she saw Charle like this. Of course, Wendy always knew that she would not hesitate to reject any of the things beyond her doing but this time, she didn't oppose to it. She could feel at least comfortable if Charle is the only one who knew her feelings. Wendy could only smile at her best friend before quickly asked about her unusual self.

"Umm. Are you okay Charle? You don't seemed to be in yourself." She asked in a cheerful expression.

"What kind of question is that? I'm perfectly fine. I could also say the same to you!"

Wendy chuckled as she tries to tease her a little. Charle was disturbed at first but went on together with Wendy. They giggled to each other, almost forgetting what they were supposed to do.

The two resumed their way downstairs getting breakfast for themselves leaving Natsu and Happy behind. In the end, Wendy followed Charle's agreement.

* * *

Back at Natsu's room.

After what happened earlier, the two settled down with Natsu forgiving Happy, getting him into a happy grin and also flew towards him for a hug. They also begin to pack things up with Natsu putting back his spare futon to his baggage and Happy floating beside him.

"Why did you sleep on the floor anyway Natsu?"

"How will I sleep when you're drooling the other side of the bed."

"What? I didn't drool. Well I kinda dreamed to much about fish last night but I never drooled on our bed." Happy said further as if he is on the right side but Natsu knows better. He made his way to the bed and uncovered the blankets that exposes a small area of dried saliva present on the bed shocking Happy.

"Noooooo!" Happy shouted in despair as the truth unfolds. He was like in one of those dramas, spotlight showing himself muttering his last words. Natsu just stands there watching his friend. He was aware Happy was acting too much. He don't know whether he could just show pity or laugh at his partner's antics.

"Now now Happy. Don't be bothered by it. I don't really mind if you drool. What is there to be depressed if your best friend is here knowing your secrets? I don't mind at all. I was actually drooling too."

He scratched his head while laughing getting Happy out of his depressed state as he look to his partner who was still giving his smile to him.

"Really? You will not tell this to Charle?"

"Of course we're best buds remember? Though I don't understand why it involves Charle."

"You don't understand how love really works. A cat should never show his rudeness."

"Well good luck with that. Now I'm feeling a bit hungry. I never knew talking could make someone hungry so fast."

"I agree you too Natsu. My stomach's rumbling."

"Well let's get going then! We can have fish."

"Aye!" was all Happy can say. They continued to talk about things like they do everyday while arranging their things for the incoming search.

"Let's eat outside. There are many restaurants around the town Natsu, I want to have the biggest fish." He suggested to him.

"Ok! I'm all fired up!" He shouted as he grab his baggage and raised his right hand cloaked in fire. He came before the door then punches it creating a blast enough for anyone at the hotel to hear it. The blast created smoke and burnt wood as Natsu walked passed to it going downstairs laughing.

"Natsu. . . . We could just open it." Happy said as he tries to cool down Natsu. Master will not like the idea of too much damage of property. He had dealt enough complaints to the Magic Council and he thinks it's about time Master must get some peace without any reports of Natsu destroying this and that. But even he could not stop it. That's Natsu alright.

Everyone inside the hotel began to turn their attention to the noise. Others from the hallway near Natsu's room, were caught suprised from the blast earlier which scared them.

"A bomb?"

"Robbers?"

"Dark Guild attack?"

A mixture of muttering opinions fill the air even from the lobby and entrance of the hotel where Wendy and Charle were supposed to be.

"Explosion?" Wendy asked as she overheard something from the tenants.

"No doubt. It's him." Charle calmly replied while flying beside her at the entrance. In a few seconds, they saw Natsu and Happy running towards the entrance with an angry hotel manager behind them on hot pursuit. Natsu saw Wendy as he make his run outside then waving both her and Charle.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed as Natsu stopped by her together with Happy.

"Yo! Wendy! Good Morning. Sorry but we're kind of a hurry today."

"Aye! Manager is mad at us for some reason." Happy added.

"Why wouldn't he be mad at you when you destroyed his property." Charle gave them common sense into their minds. That's just how stupid the duo was.

"Oh! We can talk later let's meet up at the train station. We'll eat somewhere. Later then." He again smile and waved again before rushing out with Happy.

"Natsu-saaaaaan!" She tried to call out but he was already out of sight as she saw the two figures went to another direction with the hotel manager tailing them.

"Mira-san just entrusted me to keep Natsu-san from destroying things." Wendy muttered.

"I think something bad is going to happen in this town." Charle spoke up only to have Wendy to nod. They both sighed as their two other guildmates cause trouble around Fiore again. Yup there ain't a single day where Natsu can't cause any damage at a high scale. At least Wendy is used to it now.

"I kinda feel bad for Master though." Wendy and Charle nodded as the same thought crossed to their minds.

"Well I'm sure they'll be fine. Come on Wendy let's go eat."

"Okay Charle."

The two walked to the opposite direction and began entering to a restaurant. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy managed to get the hotel manager out of sight. Due to Natsu's body and energy, he wasn't able to keep up and eventually gave up but will write a report concerning his recklessness. Still, he's dead when he comes back to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu. Try to be careful sometimes." Happy said as he scratched his head as a sign of relief after the whole chase.

"Meh, can't help it. I love doing it."

Happy could only watch at his best friend's attitude. He was worried about his destructive nature but didn't mind at all. In truth he was proud he had that kind of thing.

"Now that he's gone let's eat Natsu."

"Yeah!" They stood up from their hiding place and walked like innocent people. They got into a different restaurant and ate like they never eaten for twenty years. Fortunately, Natsu didn't get into fighting. In another restaurant, Wendy and Charle ate their breakfast. Of course they have manners as they eat their food decently. Wendy finished eating while waiting for Charle to finish hers. She stared to the street as multiple people walked into different directions, thinking deeply.

"I wonder what Grandine is doing right now." She thought. She then resumed her stare with her hand supporting her chin. They payed their bill and went back to the hotel to gather her things. Natsu on the other hand was already making his way to the train station with Happy. He already packed up their things in their room earlier so he will just wait for Wendy and Charle. Happy was seating in a bench beside him still eating the fish he saved from their breakfast and Natsu was almost half asleep waiting for them. Maybe they went to shop more. He then tries to think of something that can kill time. Food, Fire, Igneel, beating the crap out of Gray and Gajeel, etc. etc.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." A familiar voice managed to recall Natsu back to reality, making him turn around to see it was Wendy and Charle. Charle floating beside Wendy. Wendy was wearing a blue dress with two stripes of light blue just above her skirt. At the center of her dress could be seen a flower. The necklace she received from Natsu was tied unto her neck. Right now she don't mind wearing it even if someone is around. She gazed to Natsu a little before going back to Charle.

"We don't mind waiting." Natsu spoke.

"Not very true Natsu." Happy spoke while eating his fish.

"Nah, I'm not bothered by it. I have lots to do to kill time."

"Alright you two. We should probably go now. The more time we have today the more time we can ask for rumors." Charle interrupted to stop their argument.

"Then let's get going!" He briefly stood up and went to where the train is standing by. Then his firm body, started going limp, his face was mushed like he was about to throw up. Just seeing the train or even thinking can really put him directly to motion sickness.

"Here we go again." Happy sighed as the usual thing that will happened to Natsu when on board is about to happen again.

"I-It's not the bad right?" Wendy tries to reassure his condition.

"That could be the opposite Wendy." Charle replied.

"I just hope it doesn't get any worse." Wendy again showed her worry over for the fire dragonslayer.

"Hoh, you seemed to care for him too much." Charle said to her.

"Charle! I-It's not like that." Wendy raised her voice slightly higher than Charle's, blushing madly. She thought Natsu and Happy heard what Charle said but Natsu had his motion sickness kicking in which made him to care about his own safety from transportation and Happy being busy as he try to help his best friend.

"Oh! The train is about to depart. Let's get going." Charle added further ignoring Wendy's embarrassment. They all entered to the train and sat to their seats. With Happy and Charle seated again together, Wendy has no choice but to sit beside Natsu whom his soul is partly out of his body. She don't know whether to pity him or just smile at him. The train started departing with the two Exceeds talking to things while Wendy is still sitting like she never move a muscle. She don't know what to do until she looked worriedly at Natsu. He was still having motion sickness even couldn't keep a straight look to his surroundings and is still looking down on the floor.

"Ne Wendy, can you cast Troia again on Natsu?. I'm kinda worried for him at his state. His sickness is worse than yesterday." Happy said as he caught a glance from his fellow dragonslayer. Charle then looked to Natsu who also made her worried.

"Yeah. It looks like he can't talk right now compared yesterday." She added as she noticed Natsu isn't really saying a single word ever since the start of the train ride.

"N-No. L-Let m-me be like t-this. I-I can hand-. Natsu was cut off as he passed out as his sickness overwhelmed him.

"Really Natsu you can't keep up ver- What the?" Happy stopped in mid-sentence as he and the others saw Natsu went down the floor.

"He fell unconscious."

"Probably because of the motion sickness."

"What should we do?" Wendy asked worriedly to the two as she got off her seat and helped Natsu.

"He's just passed out I think. At least he won't be experiencing it for now." Happy said.

The three helped Natsu back to his seat but the slight bumps of the train made Natsu again fall to the floor again so they had no choice but to lay him beside Wendy's lap much to her embarrassment. Even though he's unconscious, all of them could see his expression still sick but later they didn't mind it. After awhile, the two Exceeds resumed their talk about the town they were about to go. Wendy on the other hand, was staring deeply to the window. She could see beautiful landscapes and forests. It would be great to get outside and embrace nature. She then noticed Natsu who was unconscious, had his face expression returned to normal. The motion sickness is gone and he looked exactly fine and sleeping.

"Wendy. Did you cast Troia on Natsu?" Happy said as he caught a glance to his fellow dragonslayer.

"U-Uh Yeah." Wendy stated half-heartedly. She lied to them just to cover up.

"Well you shouldn't do it all the time. You know the effects will grow shorter if it's used on him everyday." Charle reminded her.

"I know." Wendy replied as Happy and Charle nodded in agreement.

The train finally stopped and Natsu woke up just as the same time. Happy and Charle began to step outside the train with Wendy and Natsu behind them. They finally reached to their designated town. The town was just as the same as Magnolia. There aren't much buildings but mostly houses and shops can be seen around. People are friendly and are all simple folks. They work hard for a living. At the center can also see a big clock tower wtih 4 sides showing time. Proably it was a landmark for this town.

"So this is the town of Herthia." Charle stated as she looked to the details of the town list in her hand.

"Look! Look! Natsu. A tower." Happy happily pointed the tower as he turned around to see Natsu staring at a meal restaurant."

"Always into food." Charle said as she and Wendy turned around the two.

"Nah, I could eat later, first we need information about our foster parents." He replied as he managed to get his attention out of the food and went over to them.

"That's right. That is what the mission is all about." Happy stated proudly.

"Let's do our best Natsu-san." Wendy said with cheerfulness.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied as he clutched his right fist.

"We need to split up in order for us to hasten the search." Charle suggested to the group.

"Good idea! Me and Happy are gonna search to the west side of here." Natsu said with Happy settling down into his head.

"Then we'll check the other side. That okay?" Charle added with Wendy nodded as a sign of yes.

"Okay! That's settled. We'll meet up at the tower just at the center of town."

After the finishing the whole matter, the four of them went to their designated place.

"Okay Good luck you two!" Wendy turned around and called out to the two as she waves her hand.

"Aye!"

"Good Luck Wendy!" Natsu replied back as he and Happy's figure trailed off to the road.

"Well it's about time for us to go and search your foster dragon." Charle spoke.

"Yes. We'll have to work hard just like Natsu always do." Wendy replied.

The two also began their way to the opposite side asking rumors for their foster dragons.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's about that. Their search of their parents had started. Look forward to the next chapter for more adventures of our two dragonslayers. I'll also try to update in weekends for the upcoming chapters. NaWen forever. :) **


End file.
